


A Ring of Promise

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Iori planned the perfect proposal to his girl friend will it succeed
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Takanashi Tsumugi
Series: i7RarePair2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 3
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	A Ring of Promise

IDOLISH7 was in the waiting room, waiting for their turn to be on stage for their performance. It had been almost seven years since IDOLISH7 debuted.  
They had become a group of famous Idol

"Manager. Can we talk outside for awhile?" Iori shifted uncomfortably.

"Iori." Mitsuki wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Why don't you just call her Tsumugi in front of us. Everyone knew that the both of you have been dating for awhile now."  
The rest of the member nodded their head in agreement with Mitsuki.

Iori and Tsumugi's face immediately flushed a bright red upon hearing Mitsuki's word.

"I be cheering on you Iori. Give it your all." Mitsuki speak softly that only the both of them could hear as he slapped Iori on the back of his shoulder.

Iori hues widened upon hearing Mitsuki's word. "Nii-san... you knew?"

Mitsuki nodded. "You are my younger brother. "Of course i know what you been thinking about." Mitsuki grinned giving Iori a thumb up.

"Thank you Nii-san." A smile widened on Iori's lips seeing his elder brother's encouragement.

Tsumugi followed Iori outside the resting room.

"What is it regarding Iori?" Tsumugi question, awaiting an answer from Iori.

"Manager. Ah-Tsumugi-san. Do you have time after our performance today?" Iori question as he pulled Tsumugi out to talk to her privately before their performance began.

Tsumugi nodded "Yes. I don't have any schedule plan after that."

"Great! I see you after the performance then."

It had been six years since they had been dating. Iori had gotten the perfect ring. He had planned out the perfect word and the perfect venue to propose to Tsumugi now all that left is to put it into play.

\---------------------------------

"Thak you for your hardwork." Tsumugi thank the member of IDOLISH7 as soon as the performance was over.

"Let me send you all back home." Tsumugi offered.

Mitsuki waved his hand "Don't worry about it Manager! We can hailed a taxi back home. Don't you have an important date with Iori."

This caused the couple to blushed

"Eh! Nii-san were you listening on our conversation." Iori blushed.

"I just had a hunch, have a great time the both of you." Mitsuki winked 

"I want to go too Iorin. Can I?" Tamaki question

"Tamaki! It a date between Iori and Manager we shouldn't interrupt. Let go get some king pudding." Sougo chided Tamaki

"Alright Sou-chan" Tamaki turned to follow Sougo.

"You can always refer to the Porn Magazine that i gave you. It always work on a date." Yamato leaned in whispering to Iori with a wide grinned on his feature.

"Nikaido-san! I am not going to use any of that method." Iori yelled out which grabbed the attention of the others as he quickly covered his mouth as Yamato turn to leave with a smirk

"Give the lady a good time." Nagi showed Iori a thumb up. 

"Iori all the best" Riku encourage with a smile.

Iori watch as the rest of IDOLISH7 walked away leaving him and Tsumugi alone.

"We should get going." Iori reached out his hand towards Tsumugi waiting for her to take it, as he shifted his gaze away in embarrassment.

Tsumugi blinked glancing at the hand that Iori reached out towards her. A smile widened across her feature as she took his hand.  
Tsumugi chuckled lightly within. She couldn't help but find Iori adorable this way.

The couple interlock their hand as they made their way out of the studio.

"Where are we going Iori?" Tsumugi question as they head down the street.

"We are almost there." Iori assured, stopping when he notice to his horror that the restaurant wasn't open today. On the store was a sign that wrote. 

'Due to urgent matter the restaurant is close for the day.'

It wasn't something that he least expected and it ruin his perfectly planned out setting.

Iori began to panic within. He took a deep breathe 

A blushed came on his feature when he heard a rumbling sound coming from his stomach.

A chuckle could be heard from Tsumugi. 

"I know a store nearby that sells really good food why don't we go there?" Tsumugi suggested.

With his plan derailed Iori had no choice but to agree.

Iori follow Tsumugi to another store which was quite old and laid back. Iori could felt tears welling in his heart. How will he be able to build that atmosphere to propose now.

"Table for two please." Tsumugi told the waiter as they were lead inside.

The waiter soon serve the dish that they order while Iori was lose at thought on how he should proceed.

"Iori aren't you hungry." Tsumugi glanced in concer as Iori hadn't touch his share.

"Of course." Iori immediately pick up the food stuffing the food into his mouth, tasting the food slowly. 

"It delicious." Iori complimented. 

Tsumugi chuckled when he saw there are sauce on the side of Iori's mouth. Tsumugi took a tissue, leaning in as he wiped it off Iori's cheek

Iori thought had flown away as Tsumugi came close, his heart beating wildly. Tsumugi never failed to break his cool and compose thought.

"T-Thank you Tsumugi... I-I could do that myself." 

\------------------------------

"Let me send you home." Iori suggested after dinner. placing the hand in his pocket where his ring rest. He didn't know how to proceed anymore as his plan had been disrupted.

"There is a place i would like to go Iori. Let go." Tsumugi reached out her hand grabbing onto Iori's hand leading him to a familiar place.

"This place..." Iori muttered, wasn't it Zero Arena? Iori couldn't help but felt nolstalgic. The first time he had caused a failure in Mufes. They had come a really long way back then.

"It full of memory isn't it? I still recall how adorable when you cried after your failure at Mufes that day." Tsumugi spoke

"Please forget about that... it was really embarrassing." Iori replied with a blushed on his feature.

"But I knew Iori work harder and think harder then anyone what best for IDOLISH7 and everyone, that was what wield you Iori." Tsumugi hues met with Iori.

"And that what I love about you." Tsumugi leaned in, pulling Iori close to her as their lips met.  
The sudden kiss took Iori by surprise but he didn't dislike it as he close his eyes, reaching out his hand wrapping it around Tsumugi pulling her closer to him as the both of them were engross in a world of their own.

They soon pulled way from the kiss after awhile, their gaze still fix at each other passionately.

"You never failed to disrupt my calm thoughts and thinking." Iori reached out a hand stroking Tsumugi hair passionately. 

"You show me what I did wrong. You always been my light Tsumugi. You kindness and understanding is what I love about you." 

"So..."  
Iori heart jumped fast as he reached his hand into his pocket as he knelt down on his feet pulling out the box containing the ring.

"A-Are you willing to be the light that lit up my darkness for the rest of my life?" Iori yelled out, trying to hide that blushed on his face.

Tsumugi hues widened, as she covered her mouth in surprise from the ring and suddenly proposal. Tears began to flow down her cheek, tears of happiness.

"Yes. Iori. I do forever." Tsumugi nodded her head.

Iori couldn't belive the answer that he was hearing from Tsumugi as he slipped the engagement ring on Tsumugi-san

"I promise you that I will make you happy everyday." Iori lifted Tsumugi spinning around before he stop their hues met. "I know you will Iori... and I believe in you"

They lean in closer as their lips met once again. It was a ring of promise. The promise of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of i7 Rarepair as propose by my best friend @Sweetdreamneptu on twitter  
>  . I decided to write Iori and Tsumugi so enjoy :)


End file.
